Imp Engineer
by Mathematics of Tears
Summary: Beka, Fred Vexpag, Bobby and Rev go to a planet to try and find help to fix the Maru only to have the Maru completly break down. Another Beka found Harper story.FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

A/N this is a How-Beka-Met-Harper story. I know it has been done before but I am doing it now.

Beka piloted the Maru down to the surface of Metticalle 4. Her crew, Fred Vexpag, Rev Bem, and Bobby were all behind her looking out the view screen.

"Not the prettiest of planets." Vexpag said simply. No one argued with him. He was right. It was black looking and smoggy.

"Look, I know it doesn't look like much but they have people that can fix the ship." Bobby said defensively. Coming to this...place was his idea.

The Maru's engines had been shot by some planets "law enforcement" trying to keep the Maru from getting their cargo to their buyer in time. Well they had succeeded. Unless the Maru was fixed in one day and 3 hours, the Maru would miss their current employers.

"I hate planets."

"WE KNOW BEKA!" Vexpag shouted jokingly. "You told us 34 seconds ago!"

"Fine then." Beka muttered.

As soon as they landed, Beka said "Let's just find someone to fix this and be gone. We need to get to Mr. Somprez's in time. Bobby, stay here with Rev, Vexpag, come with me."

Fred nodded and followed her off the Maru. Beka looked around as they walked. She couldn't help but wince. There were slaves, men beating women, one woman beating a man, children in the street, more beggars then people giving. Poverty. _God what happened here? _Beka was spared thinking about this for a while as they entered a parts shop.

"Excuse me." Beka said to the guy behind the counter. "Hey!" The guy behind the counter still stared resolutely in the opposite direction.

"Hey buddy, she is talking to you!" Fred snapped. The man turned around ignoring Beka and said,"What can I do for you sir?"

Beka raised her eyebrows then narrowed her eyes. "It is my ship we need the parts for." She said coolly.

"Are you interested in a new engine?" The man continued to ignore the angry pilot.

"NO! Talk to Beka, she knows what she needs, she is the Captain!" Fred said angrily.

"Fine. Women Captains, what is the universe coming to these days?" he muttered. "What do you want?"

"My ship has problems and I need an engineer to help me."

"We don't do that here. You will have to find someone else."

Beka closed her eyes and counted to 10 before continuing.

"The sign in front of your shop says you will install the parts."

"Well not for you." He said simply.

"Hey, ass-hole, watch it." Fred said as the guy started to eye Beka with pure loathing.

"Well then tell me where I can find someone." Beka snapped.

"Try the guy next door. He might no someone." The guy muttered.

"Thank you." Beka said in an exhausted voice full of sarcasm.

"Ca-razy bitch." The man muttered. Fred turned around and punched him in the jaw. The man toppled backwards and hit a shelf.

The man started screaming all kinds of profanity Beka never heard before. "You crazy human, what was that for."

"Watch the attitude around my friend."

"FRIEND? That isn't your slave?" Beka's eyes narrowed and made a move towards the man but Fred smiled and stuck an arm out to stop her.

"Save it for Bobby, you can yell at him for making us come here."

Beka grinned back and left.

An hour later they were walking down another poverty filled street. Crazy people of all different species lined the streets begging and screaming as though tortured by invisible hands.

"Fred, we should be getting close right?"

"Yes, the creep's friend, Mr. Vegher, said that this Mr. Harper lives right next to..." Fred turned his nose up and pointed to,"the dump"

Beka sighed. She walked around to the place the rude man's friend had described. It couldn't even be called a house. It looked like a large metal shack. She found what she thought was the door and banged a few times. No answer. She tried again.

"Maybe he isn't home..." Fred suggested.

Beka sighed annoyed. "Really? I hadn't thought of that."

Vexpag just smiled.

"Hey, you looking for Harper?" came a voice.

Beka and Fred whipped around. A balding, slightly overweight man stood there.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Fred asked.

"Yup. M'name is Woody. I taught him all he knows. Well, at least part of it."

"Where is he?"

"Who are ya and why do ya wanna know?"

"We have a job offer." Beka said.

Woody scowled but nodded. "This way."

Woody brought them to the dump's entrance.

"HARPER! SOME PEOPLE ARE HERE TO SEE YOU ABOUT A JOB!" Woody yelled.

A small man came over a pile of garbage with some piece of machinery in his hands.

"Look Woody, this could come in useful, almost good as almost new!" Harper exclaimed

"Hi are you Harper?" Beka asked skeptically. He was short. As she could tell had blond hair, blue eyes and black skin. Wait...pitch black skin? She looked more carefully and saw he was covered in dirt. He also was young. Way too young. 20, max.

"Why?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We need help with our ship. It...it got hit."

"With what?"

"A missile."

"Ah."

"We need someone to help fix it our engineer recently...quit." Beka said. Vexpag looked at her. Rodey, their ex-engineer, quit to go to some big company that handled shipping needs. Beka hated those companies. Took profit from the little guys, like her!

"That depends on what you need..." Harper trailed off looking over their shoulders. A big human man with bulging muscles came up to them.

"Get out of my way." He said in a deep voice.

"Gimme one good reason why I should." Beka said, just as menacingly.

"Because I have business with the little man, kludge."

"Kludge? Look at yourself. No bone blades so not a Nietzschean, human I presume. Don't go call me a kludge and expect it to be insulting you moron." Fred said.

The man just stood there dumbstruck. Then as if suddenly deciding something, he lunged at Beka. He pinned her to the ground when Fred took out a gun and without hesitation, shot the man in the back. He fell over backwards unpinning Beka. She sat up and looked at the man, clearly dead. Nobody on the street was looking at them except for Harper. Which just goes to prove that his happened so often the people didn't even care anymore.

"Why did you do that? You didn't have to kill him." Beka said.

Fred shrugged. "You don't mess with my crew." Beka raised her eyebrows and turned to Harper.

"So can we talk to you?"

A/N So you see that lovely purple button that lets you review? Please push it! And review! PLEAS!?!?!


	2. imp engineer

A/N Sorry it took me so long to update! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so

Sorry! I will never take this long ever ever again! Just to let all you know, my pen name from now on is Majorum Nietzschean. Okie Dokie.

Chapter 2

Harper just stood there and looked from Beka to Vexpag (A/N some of you don't know this but he was Trance's predecessor. The one who "bought the farm") to the dead man.

"Why would you do something like that for me?" he asked.

"Cause he was annoying as hell and doesn't realize that manners are important." Fred said mock seriously. Harper had a hard time telling if he was joking.

"So can we talk to you. Er, in private?" Beka asked. Harper narrowed his eyes again, clearly thinking _'Do I wanna be left alone with these guys?'_

"We could go back to the Maru. That's my ship. We can talk there." Beka suggested.

"Alright." Harper said.

They waked back in silence.

On the Maru....

"Bobby! Rev! Come here! You should be here when we talk to this guy!" Beka shouted.

"Who?" Harper asked.

"The rest of my crew." Beka answered.

Bobby appeared in the doorway looking smug. "This is who you found? An imp engineer?"

"Watch it bud. I may be short but I have gone through hell and back. Grew up on Earth, Magog raids and the Dragans everywhere so I got experience under my belt! Don't go questioning me!" Harper snapped.

Bobby looked taken aback but said nothing.

"Um, about Magog..." Beka started but stopped as Rev walked into the room. Harper saw him and immediately shrank back to the wall!

"You have a Magog onboard! Kill it!" Harper yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down!" Fred said. "This is a member of our crew. He is a wayist."

Harper looked like they all were nuts.

"He won't hurt you." Beka said. "He is the most civilized person I know."

Harper still looked skeptical. He was about to say something when they felt the ground shake. Harper ran to the airlock and peeked out. His eyes widened.

"It's the Aurolians! They drop bombs or run through the streets from time to time, just to make sure their ammo is working!" Harper said disgusted. "It only lasts 2 minutes but they do enough damage. No one should go outdoors. The Aurolians don't bother going inside houses or ships, just rich people's mansions."

Beka looked digusted, Fred angry, Bobby like he didn't have a care in the world but what interested Harper most was Rev. He went to a window and saw in the distance people being shot.

"Eternal life, grant unto them, and may perpetual light shine upon them." He whispered.

"You really are a wayist then huh?" Harper asked.

Rev looked at him and nodded.

After a few minutes, Harper looked and saw the Aurolians had gone.

"Look, I have to go home. You know, to see if it is still there." Harper said.

"Fred and I will come." Beka said. "Maybe we can talk on the way."

Harper shrugged but was obviously grateful to have them coming.

Beka was wrong. They wouldn't talk on the way. Death was in the streets. They would walk by a body of a young woman or a child and once in awhile a man's.

"Harper." Beka whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Why are the women and children mostly dead?"

"That would be because usually the men run inside their houses and lock the doors. Therefore locking their wives and kids outside." He said softly. Harper gestured to a door on their right.

Beka and Fred saw the look of horror still plastered on a woman's face as he and clawed at the keypad. She had a hole in her head with a steady stream of blood trickling down her face. Beka looked away. Fred put a hand on her shoulder. He seemed very angry. Fred had always been a strong advocate for women's rights, living beings rights and so on.

Harper walked on and lapsed into silence. As soon as he walked up to his area of town he looked struck. As far as anyone could tell, his neighborhood and been hardest hit. All the local shop gone. Harper closed his eyes and gasped when they came to his 'house'. All that was left was a pile of burnt metal.

A/N: Review and tell me what you think! PLeasE?!?!?!?!?


	3. Im sorry

A/N HOLY CRAP!! I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! HERe YA GO!

Chapter 3

"I'm sorry." Beka said. Harper turned around.

"Ummm...well....I can you help look through some of this? See if I can use any of it to repair your ship?"

"You'll help us then?" Beka asked.

Harper nodded. "on one condition. Since my place of residence is no longer...functional. I need a place to stay. Can I stay on your ship while I make repairs? Otherwise I cant I need to leave now to try and find a place to sleep."

"If you are as good as Vegher says..."

"I'm better." Harper said.

"Alright..."Beka said slowly, "But don't go sleeping in late and all that."

Harper nodded. "Ok, can you help me look now?" Beka and Fred nodded slowly.

After an hour of looking, all they had come up with was a picture of Harper and what looked like his father.

"Ok, I highly doubt we are going to find anything else." Harper said. "Why don't you take me back to your ship and show me the problem."

"Follow me." Beka said.

"Actually, I know a short cut. Not as much death in the streets I am thinking." Harper said.

Beka and Fred followed Harper and reached the Maru in half the time it took to get to Harper's 'home'.

"Ok, um... I just need to know what systems do I need to fly out of here?" Beka asked.

"Well the systems that are offline you would need are slipstream engines, you probably would want life support, directional thrusters and you'll want that hull breach repaired." Harper said.

"How long will that take?" Beka asked.

"A few days. Maybe a week, max."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, our old engineer..."

"The one that quit?"

"Yeah, it took him a lot longer."

"Well that is because I am super genius extraordinaire."

Beka raised her eyebrows. "Really."

"Oh yeah."

"Ok Superman just fix it."

"you got it boss lady."

A/N I know I know too short!! Reviews make me happy XD


	4. Polka Dotted Vedrans

A/N Ok I know it has been a long time. Umm....nothing more to say. OH YEAH! I changed my pen name!!

Chapter 4

Harper had the life support system back online in three hours. He was working on engines when Vexpeg came in.

"Hey, you need some help?" He asked.

Harper looked at him. "Um..yeah can you hand me that?" he asked pointing to a tool.

"That I know I can do." Vexpeg answered, handing it to him. "Listen Harper, this planet...what's wrong with it? Doesn't it have some kind of government?"

"Nope. We live in a depressed and slightly mellowed Anarchy." Harper responded, not looking up.

"What about those aliens that killed all those people?" Fred asked.

"They come from a different planet."

"No, no I mean...what's going to happen to them?"

"They will probably go back home, fix the flaws they found in their weapons, then come back and start it all over again."

"And no one stops them?"

"How can we? They have the latest tactics, weapons, we have nothing. A sitting death trap with no way out."

That was when Beka's voice pierced the air over the comm.

"Fred!"

"Beka!" Fred yelled back.

"Get your ass up here now!"

"Yes your Captainship Ma'am!"

On the Maru's bridge, Fred came running in.

"What?!"

"Where the hell is Bobby? He left three hours ago to 'run some errands'!" Beka shouted.

"I don't know Beka! Haven't seen him!" Fred was the only one who challenged Beka is a shouting match.

"Really?!" Beka shouted back. Harper walked in, wondering who was going to die.

"Yeah really!" Fred shouted right back.

"Hey hey you two! You sound like you are fighting about who has the best two airplane!"

"Toy what?"

"Never mind. I am just saying, go yell at Bobby, he is coming in now!" Harper said.

Beka ran past him. "Bobby! Where in the name of fucking polka dotted blue vedrans have you been!" She asked.

"I need to show you something." He flashed a flexi at her and she froze.

"we need to talk." She said and pulled him into her room.


	5. Pissed off Metticalleis

A/N Umm....thank you all who reviewed!

And here you go!

Chapter 5

"Bobby where did you get this?" Harper heard Beka's muffled voice through the door. He and Fred had their ears propped up against the door.

"Mater Vexpag, Master Harper, it is not polite to spy." Rev's voice came. Harper and Fred jumped out of their skin.

"Jesus Rev, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Fred asked.

"How many times have I told you not to spy on Beka?" Rev answered.

"Eh, technically we weren't spying. We were eavesdropping." Harper said.

"Either way, if Beka wanted you informed, you would be." Rev said.

"Fine, fine, I'm going back to work."

Inside Beka's room, Bobby was pacing as Beka stared at the flexi.

"Bobby where did you get this?" She asked again.

"In town when I was going to a bar." Beka shot him a look.

"I said don't go to any bars, not on this place. Who knows what they put in their beer."

"Anyway, I saw this."

"This just isn't, isn't possible!" Beka said, sighing. "What happened?"

"I dunno." Bobby said pulling Beka in for a hug.

The flexi lay abandoned on the floor. It read:

WARNING:

SEAMUS HARPER, HUMAN, MALE, 5 FOOT 8, BLONDE HAIR, BLUE EYES.

SEAMUS HARPER HAS BEEN PLOTTING AGAIST THE METTICALLE 4 GOVERNMENT.

HE HAS ALSO COMMITTED GENOCIDE. KILLED A THOUSAND METTICALLE NATIVES!

HE WILL BE KILLED AS SOON AS SEEN.

There was another flexi, one that worried Beka more. She didn't believe Harper would do that.

WARNING: EUREKA MARU HAS BEEN SPOTTED. THE CREW OF THE MARU STOLE A SHUTTLE FROM INFINITY ATOLL. THEY ARE ARMED AND EXTREMLY DANGEROUS. DO NOT APPROACK THESE INDIVIDUALS! REPORT SIGHTINGS TO LOUDRO VANeSCAPI

The Maru had not stolen a shuttle. On Infinity, Loudro VanEscapi had hired the Maru to transport some cargo and himself from Infinity to Sanscarei. On the way, Loudro tried to get a little "friendly" with Beka. Bobby saw what he was doing and Beka ejected his cargo and Bobby beat him to a pulp. Apparently, his cargo was irreplaceable. They were stolen artifacts from ancient civilization on Infinity. That of course made Loudro mad. He had been after them ever since.

"What are we going to do?" Bobby asked.

"Well, we have to see what Harper has done, try to help him so we can get off this planet faster." Beka said.

"Beka, once we are gone, I suggest...selling the Maru. Buying a new ship. Throw him off."

"No one is selling my ship."

"Beka..."

"No! this has been my home all my life and I will be damned if I lose it now!"

Bobby sighed. "Alright, alright."

Harper was working as fast as we could. He had seen the sign they had. They probably thought he was a mass murderer too. He had to finish his job and get away!

Fred walked in as Harper was juts finishing patching up the hull breach.

"Hey."

"Hey Fred." Harper said.

"I don't believe it." He said.

"Huh?"

"That you committed genocide. I don't believe it. Neither does Beka." With that he was gone.

Harper just stared at the door where he had been.

"Harper?" Beka asked walking in.

"Yea Boss Lady?"

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah, almost got it all done."

"We need to go now."

"You can, just hope you don't mind not being able to land on a surface."

"Not a problem. Look Harper..."

_Uh oh, here it comes._

"Bobby brought me back some...uh...news. And it turns out we gotta jet right away. We don't have an engineer but we would like you to come aboard. After all, they want you for genocide. You cant stay here!"

"You don't think I did it then?!" Harper asked.

"No! All I know is we gotta go now! There are some angry Metticalleis coming this way!"

"What??"

"They are 2000 meters out."

"Shit."


	6. Short andsweet i guess

A/N Has it been too long? Sorry I changed my pen name again XP

Chapter 6

"Bobby, Rev, Fred! Get to your stations! Harper you stay in the engine room!" Beka shouted running out of the room.

"Ok, we are clear to take off." Vexpag said as soon as Beka was in the pilot's chair.

"Alright, lets get the hell out of here." Beka said.

As soon as the broke the atmosphere, 4 ships started tailing them.

"Damn. It's Loudro's goons!" Bobby muttered.

"Are there weapons online?"

"Yes, they are charging..." Rev started.

"Fred! Intercept those!" Beka interrupted.

"Yes Bek-a-babe." Fred said.

The missiles exploded around them as they flew out of the system. The Maru entered slipstream and thanks to Beka's piloting, soon lost the four ships.

"Ok, you three stay here, I am going to have a chat with Harper." Beka said leaving the bridge.

"Hey shortstuff!" Beka called.

"Yeah?" Harper answered, not looking up for under the engine he was working on at the moment.

"Look, you're wanted, We're wanted, hell have the universe is wanted." Beka started.

"Yeah so?" Harepr asked.

"My point is that...you are a good engineer. We need a good engineer. You don't want to go back to that planet as far as I know and I don't plan on going back anytime soon either."

"Go on." Harper said.

"Well, join our crew Harper. Help us. We will pay you 10 of what we make. I get 50 cuz I own the damn ship and I am the Captain, Bobby and Fred get 10 each and same for Rev. The rest goes to fix up my Maru. What do ya say kid?"

Harper was quiet for awhile.

"I think...you have a new engineer." Harper said

THE END

A/N ok sucky I know. Review n e ways


End file.
